Silver light and fireflies
by Neraelys
Summary: Reno tombe malade. Yazoo, au delà de ses airs de glaçon lui rend visite, inquiet... Les deux hommes aux caractères entièrement opposés trouveront-ils accord commun pour se délivrer enfin de leur attirance mutuelle... ?   RenZoo
1. Première partie

Bon,** Titre** : Silver light and fireflies

**Type** : Shonen Ai

**Personnages Principaux** : Yazoo Crescent & Reno Montague ( FF7 / AC )

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ( malheureusement ) aucun des personnages de cette fiction. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix, et… S'appartiennent amplement ! ( bon, d'accord. Cette dernière phrase n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, m'enfin… x.X ).

**Avertissements** :

**A/N** : Je crois que l'OTP Renzoo me rend toute chose. Non sincèrement, pour ces deux-là, l'inspiration m'est infinie ! En même temps, ils vont tellement bien ensemble. Le grand rouquin sexy et enjôleur totalement dingue du bel argenté mystérieux et réservé … Miam. Vraiment, très miam même ! Sur ce, j'espère que cette tite oneshot en trois parties sur ce *nosebleed* de couple vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions, pis bonne lecture, aussi ! Voili voilou ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Première Partie<strong> :

Il était déjà neuf heures et quart, et Reno dormait encore. Contrairement aux apparences, Reno n'arrivait que très rarement en retard au travail. Du moins, il avait fait un grand effort de ponctualité ces quelques derniers mois. Mais depuis deux-trois jours, il se sentait faible, exténué, morose, sinistre et usé. Il avait tout bonnement perdu son amour pour les blagues idiotes, avait risqué de s'endormir dans son assiette de légumes à la cafétéria et s'était vu devenir encore plus muet que Rude durant une journée de lourdes festivités. Et il le savait, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Alors que son portable sonnait pour la huitième fois, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit gigantesque, grognant et grommelant des paroles totalement inaudibles et insignifiantes. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure, mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait dormir en paix, loin de tout ce boucan, loin de toutes ces conneries du boulot, affalé dans son lit comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu l'occasion de dormir depuis des siècles, dans la douceur et la sérénité.

Mais peu importe la position qu'il prenait, peu importe s'il était couvert ou débraillé, peu importe s'il se mettait sur le ventre, sur le dos ou sur les côtés, il avait cette désagréable impression d'être dans un sauna, de suer, et d'avoir un katana en activité en plein dans la gorge. Il toussotait inlassablement et reniflait avec agacement, comme si le fait de s'énerver et de se montrer si impatient de la sorte contre son état grippal comme il le ferait sur un être humain, le ferait déguerpir sans contestation. Évidemment en vain.

Il se redressa sauvagement, et fut pris de vertiges si violents qu'il en eut l'envie de vomir. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille, songeant d'abord à une gueule de bois puissance dix, mais il finit par se souvenir qu'au final, il n'avait rien becté de suffisamment puissant et nocif pour être dans un tel état. Il s'étala sur ses genoux, incapable de trouver la force de se relever, et resta immobile quelques minutes. Son portable sonna de nouveau, et il eut l'impression qu'un monstre cannibale lui dévorait le cerveau. De très mauvaise humeur, il réussit à le saisir, bien que coincé dans la couverture pendante du lit, et l'envoya valser avec hargne sur la moquette pourpre foncée de sa chambre à coucher, meuglant un « ta gueule » parfaitement singulier de sa voix cassée.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perçut que quelqu'un sonnait avec insistance à la porte. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, et s'aida du lit pour se relever. Il tenta de marcher en dépit de sa tête qui tournait. Il passa la porte de sa chambre et longea les murs du couloir, jusqu'à finalement atteindre la porte d'entrée. Une fois la main sur la poignée, il ouvrit la porte à son interlocuteur encore présent bien qu'il ait arrêté de sonné, aussi vivement qu'il le put.

À sa plus grande surprise, Reno découvrit quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé venir chez lui un jour. Écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement, il scruta son locuteur avec précision. Celui-ci était plutôt grand. Ses cheveux étaient fins, longs et argentés. Son visage pouvait aisément se confondre avec celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, tellement il était pâle et orné de détails si bien effrayants qu'attrayants. Son regard de jade était d'une profondeur sans détour, et les traits de son visage étaient si fins, si luisants et si doux, qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été sculpté avec le plus grand soin, dans de l'argile dorée. Ses lèvres ne souriaient pas, au contraire. Mais leur structure semblait si savoureuse et raffinée qu'elle rejoignait la minuscule découverte de son cou, fascinante et cachée, dans laquelle on s'étonnerait de croquer aussi doucereusement qu'un vampire le ferait. Concernant ses vêtements, il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir simple et discret qui tombait à la moitié de ses cuisses, et portait avec élégance un pantalon droit noir moulant précisément en accord avec ses bottes en cuir noires cirées. Le tout d'une raffinerie quelque peu vintage, rare et unique, répondant au nom de Yazoo.

Reno ravala difficilement sa salive, ne trouvant rien à dire. La créature de ses rêves se trouvait là, juste devant lui, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné la voir se faufiler dans les mailles de son filet, depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Il ne comptait plus les fantasmes effrontés dans lesquels il s'était imaginé auprès de son nouveau collègue de travail. - Et il ne comptait pas non plus le nombre de fois où il s'était vu se faire réprimander et refouler par ce dernier, lorsqu'il essayait simplement de communiquer.

Mais voilà. Yazoo était là, devant lui, aussi étrange cela pouvait-il paraître. Il ne semblait pas aussi dur qu'il ne l'était durant les heures de services. Et Reno pouvait le clamer, il était encore plus beau qu'à l'ordinaire… Pourtant, rien n'avait jamais changé chez lui.

Il secoua la tête nonchalamment, et ouvrit enfin le dialogue.

- Euh ben… Rentre, j't'en prie !

L'argenté obtempéra, n'ajoutant aucune réponse auditive à cette invitation. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où il défit sa veste et la posa sur le premier dossier de chaise qu'il trouva. Voyant au même moment, que Reno avait peine à le rejoindre et se tenait au mur qui l'entourait, il interrogea décemment mais avec inquiétude l'état de son aîné.

- Tu as l'air dans un piteux état. Rude savait que tu aurais besoin d'aide, il l'avait prédit. Ça va aller ?

Reno fut surpris d'un tel étalage de mots. Yazoo était au même niveau que Rude, concernant son enthousiasme vain à dialoguer avec les autres. Il ne parlait habituellement qu'en cas de nécessité. Toutefois…

- Rudo t'as d'mandé d'venir ? Questionna le rouquin.

- Il m'a dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide.

- Il te l'a d'mandé ? Insista Reno.

- Non. Je suis venu de moi-même, répondit calmement Yazoo. C'est mon jour de congé, aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai rien à faire…

Reno tenta d'interpréter les mots de son plus jeune ami. « Je suis venu de moi-même ». Pour lui, c'était un peu comme une déclaration d'amour, surtout venant d'une telle personne aux attitudes froides et détournées. Il cacha un vague sourire, et réussit finalement à rejoindre l'argenté.


	2. Seconde partie

Yazoo n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'appartement de Reno serait si intime. Il devait admettre qu'il avait longuement songé aux pièces aménagées sans aucune personnalité des agences d'équipement immobilières, encore neuves et négligées, mais il s'était trompé. Après tout, même s'il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer, Reno était un homme bien. Et en plus d'être un homme bien, il était un bel homme.

En l'observant, il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il loupait, lorsqu'il était plongé dans son travail. Même s'il était incontestablement plus blanc qu'à l'origine, Reno ne manquait pas de charme. Pour la première fois, Yazoo pouvait admirer le volume et la finesse de la crinière de feu de son Senpaï entièrement libre et détachée. L'envie d'y passer les doigts lui frôla l'esprit, mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux de jade dans le regard de saphir. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Yazoo s'était senti bouillonner de l'intérieur. Et dès à présent, il bouillonnait encore. Ces deux perles d'un bleu océan ne manquaient jamais de le faire chavirer d'un seul battement de cil. Ses lèvres étaient rosées, pulpeuses et fines à la fois, si bien qu'il s'imaginait mordre dedans et en retirer un jus exquis, au goût de fraise ou de mure. Et lorsqu'il continuait son observation, il remarquait que chaque parcelle du visage, voire même du corps de Reno, était un véritable appel au viol. Ses joues, son sourire, son cou, ses muscles, son étrange virilité… Tout le faisait vibrer, en lui, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. Reno le rendait fou.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison-ci qu'il passait son temps à le chasser. Yazoo se sentait entièrement soumis, lorsque Reno était dans les parages. Il sentait son cœur battre son triple, et sa vue se distraire sous les traits angéliques d'un tel petit diable roux. Au travail, être distrait n'était pas chose conseillée. Et il se devait d'être seul, loin de Reno, pour pouvoir se concentrer. Son caractère froid l'obligeait certes, à être quelque peu brutal dans ses propos, mais il n'en n'aimait pas moins son supérieur, même s'il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer.

Voyant Reno galérer à approcher le canapé, il lui attrapa le poignet avec attention et le fit s'asseoir, prenant place à ses côtés. C'était inexorable, Reno était malade. Il avait dû chopper un vieux virus en traînant la chemise ouverte sous la pluie durant des opérations requérant une présence physique importante. Et désormais il se trouvait dans un état pitoyable, réduit à l'état de légume par la fièvre et la maladie, dépendant de l'aide de son plus jeune ami.

Yazoo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Reno, le grand Reno, était entièrement plié à ses exigences. C'était un peu comme la théorie du « dominant dominé », et il n'avait aucun déplaisir à évoquer cette idée.

Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il était parti trop loin dans ses rêveries, croisant l'émotion perplexe marquée sur l'entièreté du visage du rouquin. Il tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui vint vraiment. Il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de communiquer. Et une fois de plus, ce fut Reno qui brisa le silence.

- Yo… ! J'trouve ça un peu gênant qu'tu me mates comme ça...

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Yazoo, amusé. N'es-tu pas en train de m'épier ?

- Beeeen en attendant c'est normal, j'te cause. Et puis t'es presque flippant là ! Tu squattes chez moi, tu parles et tu souris ! Avoue, c'est un pari avec Rude ? Ça va, t'as gagné. J'suis une loque, j'me traîne les murs et j'ai une tête de cadavre. Prend une photo, même, si t'en as envie. Ça t'va ? T'peux repartir maintenant, lança Reno avec agacement. Z'avez rien d'autre à faire que d'venir vous foutre de moi…

- Hey, du calme rouquin. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour me foutre de toi, comme tu dis. J'étais inquiet. Rude et Loz t'ont appelé un bon nombre de fois, et tu ne répondais pas. Tu étais censé être au travail à sept heures trente aujourd'hui, et il est déjà neuf heures quarante-cinq passé. Je n'en paie peut-être pas mine, mais je ne suis pas fait de glace, tu sais, rétorqua Yazoo d'une voix vexée. Je ne suis pas qu'une bête froide aux allures insensibles !

- C'pas c'que j'voulais dire… ! Meugla désespérément le rouquin, je pensais juste que…

- Que quoi ? Coupa vivement l'argenté. Fais-moi part du fond de ta pensée, je t'écoute !

Reno ne fut pas capable de trouver les mots corrects pour réparer les méfaits de son impulsivité. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation, il se laissait engloutir par la culpabilité et se taisait, incapable de marcher sur son égo démesuré. Le silence refit surface entre les deux hommes. Néanmoins, celui-ci était beaucoup moins paisible qu'il ne l'avait été précédemment. Reno semblait désormais retrouver sa mauvaise humeur du réveil, et Yazoo avait été quelque peu blessé et indéniablement agacé par les sous-entendus déplacés des propos de son supérieur. L'ambiance était devenue désagréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Pour des broutilles.

Reno se sentait un tant soit peu coupable du mal d'aise que ressentait présentement Yazoo, et qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Il soupira longuement, essayant d'évader son arrogance et tenta de trouver un fil de discussion qui aurait pour principal but de les calmer. Mais d'un tout autre avis, Yazoo jeta ses longs cheveux d'argent en arrière et se leva du canapé. À grandes enjambées, il saisit sa veste puis rejoint le hall d'entrée.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, finalement. Tu es suffisamment grand pour te débrouiller seul, vociféra l'argenté. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je ne voulais pas te faire perdre ton temps, je me doute bien que je ne suis qu'une plaie à tes yeux.

Reno fut immédiatement pris d'un coup de panique, comme si les mots de Yazoo lui avaient jeté une étrange et puissante décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Balançant un « hey » maladroit, il se leva très brusquement du divan sous les yeux abasourdis de l'argenté et trébucha, titubant de telle manière qu'il finit par lui tomber violemment dessus et qu'ils terminèrent tous deux à terre.

Yazoo ayant de bons réflexes, avait tout juste eu le temps de se cambrer légèrement durant sa chute, de façon à anticiper le choc avec son fessier. Quant à Reno, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il était tombé comme une loque sur son partenaire, lui écrasant le corps de tout son poids.

Les deux hommes se trouvèrent donc l'un sur l'autre, indécis. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Yazoo pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé et chaud du rouquin lui chatouiller la nuque. Croisant finalement l'irrésistible regard de Reno, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur tout particulièrement gênante lui monter au visage, et ses joues rosir sans retenue.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il en sentait sa respiration s'haleter, comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres. Il voulut se relever, honteux, mais son malaise était tellement présent qu'il ne put lutter contre et trouver les forces nécessaires pour pouvoir se défaire du corps de Reno et s'enfuir. Il se contenta de cacher puérilement son visage désormais écarlate dans ses mains, perdant totalement le contrôle de lui-même et croulant sous l'embarras.

Reno, quelque peu comblé par l'accidentel contact physique, ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement voyant son jeune ami dans un tel état. Il s'était douté de la gigantesque timidité de Yazoo, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi marquée.

Et surtout, il ne l'avait jamais imaginée aussi craquante…


	3. Dernière partie

Reno attrapa avec la plus grande tendresse qu'il put les mains crispées de Yazoo et les plaça sur ses cuisses. Le visage parfaitement empourpré de ce dernier lui donnait l'envie d'y frotter ses lèvres, mais il se retint, malgré le désir qui ne cessait de grandir en lui. Yazoo avait ce charme, ce petit quelque chose qui avait le don d'attirer quiconque s'en approchait. Ce petit quelque chose qui avait le pouvoir de rendre fou n'importe qui s'y perdait. Et Reno s'y était perdu. Il s'était perdu dans ces traits irrésistibles qui peignaient le visage de Yazoo, et il était devenu fou.

- Ne cache pas ta bouille d'ange, bel argenté. J'aime ton visage, murmura Reno en lui caressant la joue.

- J'ai tellement honte, ne me regarde pas…

- Pourquoi ça ? T'es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis…

Yazoo eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, à l'impact des mots de son ami. Il tenta de se dégager une seconde fois de l'emprise de Reno, mais échoua à nouveau. La situation était dangereuse. L'odeur enivrante de Reno, ses yeux d'une profondeur sans égal, ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes et ses remarques explicitement intéressées… Il se sentait bouillir sous les effets vigoureux du désir. Il avait l'impression d'un rêve, tant ce scénario lui paraissait irréaliste.

- Je me sens tellement ridicule… Tu es là à me regarder, et… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ou ce que tu cherches mais…

- Shhhh… Laisse-toi aller, j'veux pas te faire de mal.

- Je ne suis pas toutes les personnes que tu as pu avoir par le passé Reno, souffla tristement le cadet. Je ne veux pas être un trophée de plus à ton étalage, je n'ai pas besoin de ça… J'ai des sentiments, et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient considérés comme appâts à la manipulation…

- Comment ça ?

- Tout le monde parle de toi dans les vestiaires. Ils disent de toi que tu n'es qu'un affamé de sexe, et qu'après avoir obtenu ce que tu veux, après avoir joué avec tes proies, tu les rejettes comme de vulgaires petites poupées de chiffons. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça, Reno… Murmura Yazoo les yeux dorénavant larmoyants. Je ne suis pas toutes ces femmes qui consentent bien à ce que tu les étales sur ton lit…

Reno sentit son cœur se retourner. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Yazoo était un homme, bien au contraire, car la perspective d'être avec un homme ne le dérangeait pas plus que celle d'être avec une femme, le problème était plus loin… Il savait très bien que personne ne le considérait comme un enfant de cœur, et lui-même pouvait adhérer à cette idée. Seulement, pour la première fois, il s'en sentait honteusement irrité. Son propre caractère le dégoutait, et les paroles de Yazoo brûlaient comme un venin aux fins fonds de son crâne. Comment pouvait-il croire de telles choses ? Comment Yazoo pouvait-il douter une seule seconde de la véracité des choses qu'il ressentait à son égard, et croire de vaines paroles inutiles de la part de mauvaises langues un tant soit peu trop engagées dans les commérages ? Certes, il avait joué de nombreuses années. Mais depuis leur rencontre, il avait été fidèle à ses sentiments. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait accepté toutes les frustrations possibles et imaginables, si bien qu'elles aient été difficiles à gérer au départ. Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait jamais eu de personnes en mémoire autres que lui…

- Je sais c'qu'ils disent ! Mais je n'joue pas là, Yazoo. J'ai vraiment envie d'ça, tu sais. J'ai envie d'toi, tempêta le rouquin. J'ai envie d'toi depuis le début. Tu m'rends dingue, tu t'en rends pas compte. J'pense à toi tout l'temps, tu m'obsèdes !

Le regard du roux semblait avoir changé. Outre cet air faussement navré qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il lui était tombé dessus, Yazoo pouvait remarquer une lueur de froideur dans les superbes perles bleues de celui qu'il aimait. Le timbre de sa voix était devenu sec, et il semblait que Reno devenait une toute autre personne, comme contrôlée par des esprits singuliers et déchainés qui auraient dans l'idée de le pousser à commettre l'irréparable. Son propre corps se mit à grelotter, anticipant ce qu'il savait qu'il se passerait.

Reno plaqua Yazoo brutalement sur le sol, contrôlé avant tout par son instinct de grand prédateur. Il souleva un tant soit peu le tee-shirt apparent de l'argenté et passa sa main au-dessous, promenant avec envie ses doigts sur les abdominaux durcis du jeune homme. Mais alors qu'il approcha son visage pour s'emparer des lèvres de son compagnon de force, ce dernier éclata en sanglots, entièrement paniqué, et le poussa férocement contre le mur, ne manquant en rien de le gifler par la même occasion.

- Tu mens… ! Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments ! Je suis déjà tellement minable, je n'ai pas envie d'être la risée de tous… ! Ne me traite pas comme un vulgaire objet ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te contrôler… !

Reno était resté sonné d'un tel revers. Le soufflet de Yazoo avait été d'une telle puissance, que la marque de main de l'argenté était imprimée flamboyante et douloureuse sur son visage, et qu'on pouvait y compter distinctement tous les doigts. Par réflexe, il porta main à sa joue battue, entièrement perdu dans ses pensées. Les pleurs de Yazoo étaient les seuls instruments présents à cet instant-même. A en croire ce qu'il venait de subir, il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il jeta les yeux sur son agresseur, sentant l'entièreté de son corps se briser à l'impact de la scène qu'il avait eu le malheur de déclencher. Yazoo était collé au mur, parfaitement recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant de tout son corps et tétanisé de tous ses os.

- Quand est-ce que j'suis devenu si stupide… ? Questionna Reno d'une voix brisée. J'suis désolé… J'suis tellement désolé, j'voulais pas… J't'ai fait du mal…

Le rouquin sentit ses propres larmes monter, bien qu'il ne sut même pas pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer, étant donné le nombre de causes qui se présentaient à lui au moment présent. Il se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un tout, d'un trop refoulé. Et il en conclut de même pour Yazoo. Après tout, il n'était pas plus épanoui que lui. Toujours pris pour un boulet, alcoolique à ses heures perdues, solitaire au plus profond, malheureux en tout… Même Rude, son propre meilleur ami, ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il ressentait. N'importe qui s'imaginait qu'il ne connaissait pas les problèmes, alors qu'il était indubitablement, de ceux qui l'entouraient, celui qui les côtoyait le plus. Sa vie n'était teintée que du noir de mélancolie et du rouge des tâches sanglantes de son métier, rien de plus. Mais de toute façon, ça, tout le monde s'en fichait.

Yazoo le premier.

- Tu devrais t'en aller, marmonna faiblement le rouquin. J'mérite pas qu'tu t'occupes de moi…

A ces quelques mots, Reno se leva promptement, affrontant un nouveau vertige. Le visage amer, et l'âme en peine, il prit sur lui pour ne faire sortir aucun son révélant ce qu'il ressentait. Il longea à nouveau les interminables murs de son couloir, poussa la porte de sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Il ne put désormais plus retenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler à flots. Il s'agissait à la fois de larmes de tristesse que de larmes de colère. La maladresse venait de lui faire perdre son seul espoir, et il avait agi comme le pire des enfoirés. Il s'en voulait, bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait. Comment aurait-il pu être fier de ce qui venait d'arriver ?

Sans réellement se contrôler, il avait saisi son arme, et la tapotait dangereusement sur son crâne, à mesure que cette horrible scène qu'il venait de vivre se répétait dans son esprit.

De son côté, Yazoo regardait dans le vague. Il s'était avéré totalement étourdi de la réaction de Reno, si bien qu'il était resté sur le sol et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'esprit, imaginant que tout était de sa faute. Il se sentait tellement stupide, se rappelant des quelques instants présents dans lesquels il avait agi de manière si immature. Il s'en voulait plus que tout, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'était pas réellement doué pour ça. Il se doutait bien que Reno ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et qu'au fond, il n'était qu'un homme maladroit en manque de tact et de tendresse. Il aurait dû surpasser sa réaction, et ouvrir le dialogue de manière à l'aider, plutôt que de l'enfoncer en lui lançant ses craintes à la figure et le frappant de la sorte.

Tout à coup discernant le bruit d'un coup de feu qui lui fit songer au pire, il se leva immédiatement par réflexe instinctif. Entièrement paniqué, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Reno, s'arrêtant au pas de la porte. Son souffle se coupa durant l'espace de quelques secondes, et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa enfin de sa gorge.

Son supérieur était assis sur le bord du lit, et lui tournait le dos. Il pleurait. Il pleurait, oui, mais il n'avait rien. Scrutant la pièce de son regard observateur, il remarqua l'arme coupable de son mouvement de panique désespéré, et soupira une fois encore.

- J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que tu…

- Il m'est tombé des mains. Il est sensible, la balle est sortie toute seule. Elle est dans l'mur maintenant, jeta froidement Reno. C'flingue est à foutre en l'air… Et moi aussi.

- Tais-toi !

- Pourquoi Yazoo ? Pourquoi j'devrais m'taire ? J'enchaine conneries sur conneries. J'suis pas capable de faire quelque chose de bien, j'suis même pas capab…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! C'est de ma faute, tu avais besoin d'aide et je n'ai rien fait d'autre q…

- Te fatigue pas, minauda l'aîné, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. J'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes excuses. J'te connais, tu prends toujours tout sur toi.

- Mais !

- J'aurais dû te foutre la paix. Qui voudrait bien d'un gars comme moi, d'toute façon ? J'suis hautain, pervers, cynique et en prime, j'fais flipper les gens ! 'Fin bref, en clair j'suis un vrai con. Perds pas ton temps avec une merde comme moi, tu vaux bien mieux qu'ça, lâcha Reno.

- T… Tu dis n'importe quoi… ! Toutes les femmes sont à tes pieds, ne vois-tu pas qu'elles attendent toutes que tu viennes vers elles ? Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien…

- C'est ça, laisse ta pitié là où elle est. C'que tu peux être candide, mon mignon. Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est que j'leur fasse péter la rondelle. Elles se fichent bien de ce que j'peux vouloir, tant qu'elles ont c'qu'elles veulent.

- Arrête ça… !

- Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas entendre la vérité ? Puis j'm'en fiche bien d'toutes ces nanas. C'est pas elles que j'veux, grogna le rouquin avec exaltation. Mais peu importe, puisque celui que j'veux n'veut pas d'moi. J'ai beau essayer, il n'en n'a strictement rien à foutre de moi. J'suis sûrement trop vulgaire et pas assez intéressant pour lui. Et j'veux bien l'comprendre. C'est vrai, si j'avais un boulet comme moi qui me courrait aux basques, j'l'enverrai chier à longueur de temps. Je suis une sale putain d'ord-

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ressens ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire tout ça !

- Pardonne le boulet, il blesse quoiqu'il dise. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais supposé parler d'toi.

Yazoo reçut un coup tel qu'il eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui frapper le visage d'une force inégalable. Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de la honte qui l'engloutissait littéralement, et il ne savait plus quoi dire de suffisamment cohérent pour se défendre et défendre son honneur. Malgré les paroles de Reno, il s'avait très bien qu'il était le seul visé, mais comment devait-il s'y prendre pour le faire avouer ?

- Je vois. Au final, tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'était pour me « péter la rondelle », c'est ça ? Tu mentais ? Quand tu as dit que tu pensais à moi et que je t'obsédais… C'était encore une saloperie de ta part ? C'était un mensonge ? Car là je dois t'avouer que je ne te suis plus du tout.

Reno était tombé dans son propre piège. À trop vouloir se sauver des griffes de Yazoo, il avait fini par y rester accroché. Si bien par les tripes, par le corps, par le cœur que par la peau. Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il avait dit, car c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas acquiescer non plus, il avait un égo à protéger. Yazoo était d'une intelligence fourbe, il aurait dû y penser.

Observant le manque de réponse chez son plus vieil interlocuteur, Yazoo sembla dès lors plus bavard qu'à l'ordinaire et tenta d'achever son interminable tirade, de manière beaucoup plus concrète et beaucoup moins froide qu'il ne l'avait montré jusqu'à présent.

- Si tu mens, je veux que tu l'admettes. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir. C'est inexorable, je t'ai dans la peau. Mais j'ai peur, et tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel sentiment. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à reconnaître et à encaisser les sentiments. Surtout celui que je ressens pour toi en ce moment. Toute mon existence n'a été sertie que de douleur et de haine. Et dorénavant je me trouve devant toi à te dire que je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à encaisser, je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Ca me blesse autant que ça me réchauffe le cœur, je me sens si fragile. Je t'aime, Reno. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, et je ne veux pas risquer de me brûler les ailes en t'approchant de trop près. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, et je le ferai. Dis-moi de rester, demande moi de partir, mais par pitié, prend une décision. Car je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je n'en peux plus de souffrir…

Pour la première fois, Reno eut l'étrange impression de vivre. Les mots de Yazoo avaient été comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, glissant les uns après les autres d'une perfection unique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'avait plus de souffle, et la fièvre, rouge, lui brûlait le visage. C'était la première fois. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait les mots « je t'aime ». Il tenta d'articuler quelques vocables, mais rien ne sortit. Pourtant, il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien. Si bien qu'il avait l'impression de rêver. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, et il avait ressenti tellement de choses en si peu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, désormais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance parce que Yazoo l'aimait.

Et non sans retour, car bien évidemment, il l'aimait aussi.

« Reste ». C'est la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à libérer de ses lèvres, complètement hors d'haleine. Mais c'était bien suffisant, il le savait.

.

_Dis-moi, à quoi penses-tu_

_Au moment présent ?_

_M'aimes-tu ?_

_Ou est-ce de l'amitié, simplement ?_

_J'ai lu dans ton regard ces quelques flammes_

_Ce feu ardent, qui me condamne,_

_A rester prés de toi pour toujours_

_Et je le sais, cela s'appelle Amour._

_A quoi bon vouloir se battre,_

_Lorsque les cœurs deviennent fous ?_

_Et lorsque l'âme, enjouée et folâtre,_

_Se réjouit des liens qui se tissent entre nous ?_

_Pardonne-toi toutes ces erreurs_

_Laisse-moi juste te guider_

_Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur_

_Je vaincrai là où les autres ont échoués._

_J'ai rien à prouver,_

_Tout à partager,_

_Mes sentiments à t'offrir_

_Des choses à te dire,_

_La seule chose que je ne te laisserai jamais m'enlever_

_C'est cette folie d'aimer_

_Car tu ne le sais peut être pas,_

_Mais je ne suis bon qu'à ça..._

_.  
><em>

Rapidement, il sentit une pression sur le lit. Les mains de Yazoo vinrent se blottir contre son ventre et la tête de l'argenté se nicha au creux de son cou. Il prit soin de poser une main sur celles de son amant, et une autre sur son visage, affectueusement.

- Tu es brûlant… Tu dois avoir de la température, chuchota l'argenté.

- J'crois bien que c'est à cause de toi. Puis tu vas tomber malade si tu restes trop près d'moi, bel éphèbe.

- Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'être malade, si c'est pour être avec toi…

Les deux hommes se sourirent, serrant d'avantage leur étreinte. Les longs cheveux d'argent étaient entremêlés aux cheveux de feu, et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

.

_Il ne reste plus qu'un pas_

_Avant que l'amour ne règne en folie,_

_Sur nos êtres fous d'amour,_

_Et nos pauvres cœurs meurtris,_

_Pour ça, viens, approche-toi,_

_Et doucement, de tes lèvres irrésistibles envole-moi…_

_.  
><em>

Alors qu'ils eurent tout juste le temps de le réaliser, ils s'envolaient vers un autre monde, mêlant leurs souffles, leurs peines et leurs intimités, dans ce qu'ils pourraient plus tard nommer, _leur premier baiser…_

* * *

><p>Et bien voilà ! Petite OneShot terminée ! Bon, certes, on parlera plus de shonen ai que de yaoi pour cette micro fiction, m'enfin bon ! XD J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos appréciations, soyez indulgents par pitié, car je ne suis vraiment pas fière de mon travail ! *prépare une corde et un tabouret* Et surtout, je n'ai pas une écriture très particulière ! Malgré tout, merci d'avoir lu ! ^.^<p> 


End file.
